


A Reception and A Wedding

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly





	A Reception and A Wedding

"Hey kitty, you getting some air?" Yang had ducked out of the crowded wedding reception and found her girlfriend on the patio just outside the main hall, leaning against a railing.

"Yeah, it's _so_ crowded inside. I can't believe they invited so many people." Blake responded.

"I know, right? It looks like Ruby just about invited everyone she's ever met. I'm surprised Weiss let her get away with it."

"Oh come on, you know how much Weiss loves to spoil Ruby." The smile on Blake's face grew as she thought about just how much those two loved each other. The very clear affection between them was almost sickly sweet. "She'd let her do anything she wanted to if it meant she'd enjoy today even a little bit more."

"Hah, yeah, you're right." Yang chuckled. The faunus took a deep breath as she looked over at Yang and noticed that her tie had somehow come undone.

“I can’t believe you. We’ve barely been here twenty minutes and your tie is already all messed up.” Blake grinned as she pulled at Yang’s tie in an attempt to fix it without having to completely redo it.

“Hey, a wedding reception is a _party_ and when the party starts the tie comes off.” Yang’s words may have been opposed to the idea of continuing to wear a tie but she wasn’t actually interested in fighting Blake about it.

“Well, wait at least a little longer before you start taking your clothes off, okay? Fixing this thing isn’t that easy, you know.” It wasn’t easy but the two of them had been to so many formal occasions together that at this point Blake had gotten pretty good at it.

“Maybe I secretly like it when you fix it.” Yang tried to hide her grin but failed. “And maybe you secretly like fixing it.” Blake puffed out her cheeks and glanced up at Yang. The blonde had seen right through her. Just as she finished fixing the tie, she tugged on it and pulled Yang down and placed a kiss on her lips. _That_ was why they both not-so-secretly liked fixing Yang’s tie.

“There, all fixed.” She gave the tie one last tug and adjusted the collar of Yang’s shirt so it was just right.

“What would I do without you.”

“Look like shit, probably.” They both tried not to grin, failed, then tried not to laugh, and also failed at that.

“Hey, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Yang looked her girlfriend up and down and admired the sleek, high-necked, purple sleeveless dress she had worn.

Blake blushed and let out a small giggle before replying. "Yes, you have. Like ten times now." She looked over to Yang who had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well I guess that makes eleven." Yang gently placed her hands on Blake’s hips and leaned in for another quick kiss.

“You look pretty good yourself.” Blake tugged at the jacket of Yang’s stark white suit and brushed at one of shoulders.

“Thanks to you, apparently.” The pair moved back to lean against the railing and gazed through the glass doors into the reception hall at all the people moving about and celebrating. Ruby and Weiss had invited practically everyone they knew and it seemed like even more than that had shown up. They quietly watched the crowd for a while before Yang broke the silence.

“Hey, since you’re Little Miss Proper-Wedding-Reception-Etiquette tonight… it’d be tacky for someone to propose to their partner at someone else’s wedding, right?” Blake froze at the question and then moved her gaze over to Yang. The blonde had asked the question without looking away from the people inside. Blake could make out just the slightest bit of blush on Yang’s cheeks.

“Uh, y-yeah, it would be. You don’t want to steal the other couple’s thunder, y’know? So if _someone_ were uh… planning on doing that… then they’d want to wait.” she eventually answered.

“Okay.” The corners of Yang’s mouth started to curve into a smile. Blake waited and watched her for a moment to see if she would say anything else on the subject but they were soon interrupted when Yang gasped.

“Look who it is!” Yang exclaimed. Blake’s attention snapped back to the glass doors of the patio and saw the two brides coming towards them. Yang threw her arms up at the same time as Ruby and the two of them hurried into a hug. Yang lifted up her little sister and spun her around while holding her tight. Blake gave Weiss a much more subdued hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Congratulations, you two are so perfect together. And your dresses are so beautiful, I’m jealous.”

“Thank you so much, Blake. I’m so glad you two could make it.” Weiss looked over at Ruby and Yang who were still hug-spinning. “Ruby is too… but you could probably tell that already.”

“Are you kidding? There isn’t a single thing in Remnant that could’ve stopped us from being here for this. Hey, Yang. Yang! Stop spinning her around, you’ll make her sick!”

“Uuugghhh fiiine!” Yang stopped and set Ruby back down.

“One more!” Ruby threw her arms back around her sister, who happily obliged.

“You two sound like the married couple.” Weiss said with a giggle. Blake replied with a sigh and a nervous laugh. Weiss reached her hand out to Ruby. “Well, we’d love to stay and chat but we have _a lot_ of people to say hello to.” Ruby touched Weiss’s hand but then hopped past her wife and threw her arms around Blake.

“Blake!” she exclaimed as she hugged the faunus tight. Blake laughed and gave the young woman a tight squeeze. The two only hugged briefly as Ruby took Weiss’s hand and headed back inside the main hall with her.

“Woo I’m… feeling a little dizzy now, actually.” Yang said as she walked back over to Blake. She wasn’t quite stumbling but it was clear that with a few more spins she would have been having a hard time staying upright. Blake didn’t say anything in response but the look on her face said ‘ _I told you so_ ’ better than any words could have.

“Come on, let’s head back inside. I haven’t seen Tai at all today and I need to see if at least one member of your family knows how to tie a tie.” Blake took Yang’s hand and led her back into the reception.

 

* * *

 

Yang fumbled with her keys to the apartment while Blake leaned against the wall of the hallway with her eyes closed, clearly exhausted from the long day. Yang eventually got the door open and held the door open for Blake to go inside first. Blake slowly made her way inside, flipped on a light switch, and groaned at how bright it was. She dropped her heels on the ground - she had taken them off long ago during the cab ride back - and made her way into the kitchen to get some water.

Yang locked the door behind her and kicked off her shoes; she did her best to make sure they landed out of the way but was too tired to care when they didn’t. She took off her suit jacket and hung it over the back of a chair and started feeling her pockets for something.

“Where is it…” she muttered to herself.

“Where’s what?” Blake asked as she leaned against the kitchen doorway with a glass of water in her hand.

“I could’ve sworn it was right here…” Yang had moved on to searching through the pile of things on a coffee table. When she didn’t find whatever she was looking for, she hurried through to the bedroom and started searching the drawer of her bedside table.

“What are you looking for, dear? Can’t it wait? It can’t possibly be importa-” Blake was interrupted when Yang rushed back to her with a big smile on her face and a small box in her hand. She opened up the little black box and presented it to Blake, who saw the brilliantly shiny diamond ring inside of it. Blake’s mouth fell open and here eyes almost instantly turned glassy with tears. She dropped the bottle of water and covered her mouth with one hand.

“ _Yang_ ” she squeaked out.

“Oh, shit, right” Yang muttered as she knelt down and cleared her throat. “I love you so much… you’re the most important thing in the world to me. Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?”

“I- yes… yes yes yes, oh my god, _yes_ ” she repeated over and over as she grabbed Yang’s hands and pulled the her back to her feet. They embraced and kissed each other, softly at first but each more passionate than the last. Blake eventually pulled back from the kisses and wiped away her tears which were flowing freely now.

“I love you so much Yang.”


End file.
